1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rhythm game apparatus for performing a musical rhythm-matching game and a rhythm game method, a computer-readable storage medium wherein a rhythm game program thereof is stored, and an instrumental device used in a rhythm game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are game systems wherein sounds are matched in rhythm with background music, or wherein a short playing of around one phrase or so is added and played.
Also, an instrument which generates a cardiogram-like rhythm, which performs rhythm matching while watching a cardiogram-like rhythm, has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Publication (by PCT Application) No. 8-510849).
However, with the above-described conventional rhythm-matching, the player cannot perform the rhythm-matching game in a manner closer to reality of an actual instrument by fully using the right hand and left hand. Also, it is foreseen that, in the event that a rhythm-matching game fully using the right hand and left hand is attempted in a manner closer to reality, the complexity will increase to an extreme degree, to where performing the rhythm-matching game becomes difficult.